


ucapan

by baqao (hiirei)



Series: twentieth of december [3]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Genderbend, Happy birthday Akashi Seijuurou!, fluff maybe
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 22:59:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5473688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiirei/pseuds/baqao
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tapi, mau kapan lagi? Apa ia terus tidak akan mengucap kalimat itu seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	ucapan

**Author's Note:**

> ● Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi  
> ● Dibuat untuk kesenangan semata, tidak ada keuntungan lain yang didapatkan.  
> ● For Akashi Seijuurou's birthday
> 
>  
> 
> ―Part 3: Midofem!Aka―

Midorima menghela napas panjang.

Hari ini merupakan hari spesial, karena perempuan yang sedang duduk di hadapannya itu berulang tahun.

Namanya Akashi Seinarou, perempuan yang dulunya (teman) dekat dengannya di bangku sekolah menengah pertama.

Dan entah kenapa sampai sekarang mereka masih berhubungan, memiliki kontak masing-masing di ponsel. Bahkan setiap tahunnya, mereka akan menghabiskan hari ulang tahun, natal, tahun baru, dan perayaan lainnya bersama.

Tidak, mereka coretbelumcoret tidak berpacaran. Midorima ataupun Akashi tidak pernah mengatakan kata cinta.

Yah kalau perkataan Akashi dulu tidak dihitung.

 

["Midorima, sepertinya aku tertarik denganmu. Kau tahu, dengan kedekatan kita selama ini dan semacamnya. Kupikir yang paling mengenalmu hanya aku, dan yang paling tahu tentangku adalah kamu."]

 

"Midorima, ini stasiun tempat kita berhenti." suara perempuan itu menyadarkan si pria dari ingatannya empat bulan lalu.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Midorima mengikuti perempuan itu dari belakang―sekaligus memastikan tidak ada pria lain yang sempat melakukan pelecehan apapun pada si perempuan.

Hari ini rencananya Midorima akan menginap di apartemen Akashi, perempuan itu yang meminta. Katanya tidak mau sendirian, ingin ditemani si pria hijau. Midorima sedikit mengelak tadinya, tapi akhirnya berkata 'karena kau memaksa'.

Hari ini perempuan di sampingnya menambah umur, duapuluh tiga.

Sayangnya, Midorima belum mengucapkan apa-apa. Kata 'selamat ulang tahun' tertahan di ujung lidah, dan ia pikir masih ada enam jam sebelum tanggal duapuluh berakhir.

Tapi, mau kapan lagi? Apa ia terus tidak akan mengucap kalimat itu seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya?

"Akashi, a-aku ..." perempuan itu menoleh, rambut panjangnya sedikit bergoyang, "... ehm, itu. Kau―kau mau jadi pacarku?"

Akhirnya terucap juga kalimat yang tertahan selama ini.

Tunggu.

K-kenapa jadi permintaan untuk berpacaran?! Ia bermaksud untuk mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun!

Terdengar suara tawa pelan di sampingnya, dan Midorima sudah tidak tahu lagi seberapa merah wajahnya.

"Aku sudah menunggu lama, sampai kukira aku yang akan mengatakan duluan." perempuan itu tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku mau."

Mendengar jawaban dari Akashi, Midorima menghela napas lagi. Berdeham sebentar sebelum tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiri si perempuan.


End file.
